The present invention relates to a holder for suitably accommodating consumer products such as a portable computer, for example a tablet computer or a smartphone.
The present invention further relates to a flap portion for such a holder and to a combination of a holder and a panel element.
A known holder for accommodating consumer products is a so-called “bag” for a portable computer such as a tablet computer, or for stationery such as a writing pad. Said holder has a storage portion which comprises a compartment for accommodating a tablet computer, for example, and a flap portion which can be folded over at least an opening in the storage portion for covering the opening of the storage portion. The present invention in particular relates to such holders.
A drawback of the aforesaid known holder is the fact that personalising the holder is relatively laborious or unfavourable for cost reasons, in particular in the case of relatively small numbers.